This specification describes an audio system for a vehicle that includes directional loudspeakers. Directional loudspeakers are described generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,870,484 and 5,809,153. Directional loudspeakers in vehicle are discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/282,871.